


Everything will be alright

by sildyl



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Abusive Family, Abusive Father, Abusive Parent, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boy x boy, Canon Compliant, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Eventual Happy Ending, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Mention of scars, Physical Abuse, Rock and Roll, Slash, Webserie, events after episode 10, mlm, recovering, wrist scars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:15:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24464065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sildyl/pseuds/sildyl
Summary: After Sebastian leaves his home and family, he asks for help to the person he trusts the most.
Relationships: Glam | Sebastian/Ches, Glam/Ches, Sebastian/Ches
Comments: 11
Kudos: 65





	Everything will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> A little short story that happens after the 10th episode. I didn't write this thinking about a shipping, but I don't mind at all if you interpretate this like a Glam x Ches story. I know some don't like this pairing and prefer Glam x Victoria, don't get me wrong, I also love them! But I find this pairing kind of adorable, I like to imagine that Ches would be really supportive to Glam.  
> Please don't send hate just because you hate the ship, ignore this fanfic and continue with your life.  
> The story may contain mentions about triggering subjects, don't forget to read the tags! Stay safe everyone.  
> I'll probably write a lil more about these two, but them being older.
> 
> Also! I want to clarify that my english isn't the best, that's because I'm from a hispanic country so my first language is spanish... if you find any typos or nonsense texts please tell me!! I'll try to fix it to make the reading less hard.

A young blond teen walked at night through the cold and desolate streets, under a rain that didn't seem to be stopping soon. The boy stared at the wet floor without thinking about anything as he kicked scattered rubbish, he tried to make an effort not to slip, but it wasn't like he cared either. Sebastian— no, _Glam_ couldn't stop at that kind of stuff after all that had just happened.

Everything seemed so unreal to him, he could never have imagined that he'd end up being a complete disgrace to his father. Reality became fuzzy, as if a nightmare had come true, yet… was it really?

His heart, although it was hurt and broken, was also calm. At least, that's how the golden-haired guy felt; That harsh decision would mark a before and after in his entire life. Forever.

It was obvious that he would never return, and even if he did they'd flatly refuse to accept him again, but that fact wasn't something that bothered him.

Since Glam had a memory, he could never feel enough for his family. All his achievements were hoarded by those of his sister, even if he tried to overcome them, they didn't consider it at all. His mother... well, his relationship with her was strange, she scolded or blamed him for anything always agreeing with Gustav, although it was obvious in her eyes that she repressed sadness and grief. You could say that deep down it hurt to see the way in which her son was treated, many times she tried to reason with her husband to leave the poor boy, but it was useless, that only made the abuse become worse.

**And his father…**

He'd die being scum. Not a single small amount of affection could come out of that man, if he could still be considered one.

Glam felt some pain come from one of his wrists, so he took one eye on it. White and reddish marks were wet by the drops that fell on the wounds. Suddenly, he stopped walking and his body began to tremble.

Small drops fell from his face, with the difference that they didn't come from the rain. The marks, those horrible scars would accompany him everywhere to remind him of the shame he was for other people. He left his family, yes, but Gustav left his mark on him, a part of his father would remain there, intact, and there was nothing he could do about it.

"I need to rest." he murmured to himself.

He kept walking a little more, maybe if he continued he would find a place to lie down for a while. Fortunately for Glam there was no longer thunder and the storm calmed down a bit, although it continued to rain abundantly.

After a few minutes he could see in the distance a sort of decent alley, it popped into his head to go there to spend the night until he could think of where the hell to stay the next morning. But that was already a problem for future Glam. Obviously, he wasn't stupid enough to go into that alley with all the tranquility in the world without thinking about the great possibility that someone was there and could beat the shit out of him. Or something much worse.

The light-stranded teenager cautiously approached the mentioned site, trying to make as little noise as possible. His steps were careful and slow, the slight sound of the wet sole touching the ground could be heard.

With each step he was getting closer and closer until...

He didn't see anything. Or anyone.

He gave a small sigh of relief.

The cold sentation of the floor wasn't the best, he was freezing as heck and his body was constantly shaking. He wasn't going to complain anyway, he knew that this didn't compare with the other things he had to go through, so he gave himself a mental palm. At any moment he would end up asleep, his body could no longer with the fatigue. His eyelids felt heavy as did his head, which leaned forward slightly. The boy yawned before leaning his head against the wall and slowly fell asleep.

"Is this really where you ended up?"

Glam's eyes widened after hearing that voice, a voice he recognized perfectly. Suddenly, his body stiffened. Shit, how had he found him? No, what the hell was he doing there in the first place?

His gaze remained glued to the floor, staring into absolute nothingness. His eyes closed once more, beads of sweat trickled down his forehead, and his lips stayed firmly sealed. He was going crazy, there was no way he was in front of him.

"Look me in the eye when I'm talking to you, Sebastian." demanded that deep voice.

The blonde ignored the words. The atmosphere was tense, so suffocating that his breathing became rough. He didn't open his eyes completely, but he did open them enough to get a good look at him.

Looking up, he saw what was feared.

His father Gustav was watching him. The contempt in his eyes pierced something inside Glam, something he was unable to understand or explain. It was stabbing and painful. His heart was pounding so hard he could swear he'd throw it up if he didn't calm down.

"What... the hell are you doing in this place?" Glam's response was monotonous and filled with deep hatred.

"You do nothing but disappoint me. What would your mother and Lydia think if they saw you like this?"

"Answer my question! How the hell did you find me!? You said I was no longer your son! W-why did you come looking for me!?" Because of nerves, Glam's words came out as babbling difficult to decipher. The anger in his voice grew with each sentence.

The man was silent, staring at his son, analyzing him. The boy's hair was messed up by the rain, as was his elegant black suit. He couldn't help but giggle when he saw him in that state, he looked like he had come out of the... dumpster. Like a starving stray dog. After all, he was sleeping in an alley with some garbage cans beside him.

"In the end it seems like I was right. I know you perfectly." He had a sick smile on his lips.

Glam didn't say a word.

"All this time you thought you were a smart boy. You spent hiding things from me believing that I would never notice, but, you know what? Two can play that game."

He continued without saying anything.

"I know each of your actions, I know what you are thinking, I know what you are going to do. You can't fool me, Sebastian. Your only gift is to fool yourself."

"Close your mouth and go away." said the blond.

Gustav laughed again.

"I will always be by your side, even if I am not physically. Look at your wrist. That is my mark left on you, the reminder that all your life you have always disappointed me. You have chosen the garbage, now face the consequences. Wake up already."

A loud scream came from the young teen with blue eyes. His eyes widened in astonishment as if he had seen a spirit.  
He turned his head to all the places around him in search of the figure that a moment ago was next to him. He got up from the floor and left the alley in case he could see him somewhere else.

It wasn't real. It was all a creation of his subconscious, just a horrendous nightmare. At this point one thing was clear; he was missing a screw.

Glam has always been a somewhat proud boy, he didn't like asking for help from others, however when he saw the situation twice he knew he needed it. Again that emotion washed over him, he felt completely alone, lost, scared. He wanted to cry and curse the whole world, but that wouldn't solve his problems.

The image of that brown-haired boy in the green jacket appeared in his mind. He… needed him. Ches, his best friend, was the only person who treated him decently and showed more affection and support for him than his own family. It was ironic, he remembered the first time they had met; He felt bad that he had been treated as a loathsome being and inferior to him. Still, he never left him, he stayed by his side all the time. If it wasn't for Ches, he wouldn't be alive right now. In a way, he saved him. His life took a different course after meeting him, the meaning of things was different. The dark-haired one showed him what it was to be happy, what freedom was.

He was wrong, he wasn't alone.

He didn't think about it much and ran to his house, if there was someone who could help him, it was him. He ran for several minutes in the rain, stepping on dirt and mud. Because of his memory it was difficult for him to get to the caravan, getting lost a few times on the way.

It took him too long to find it, but he did. In the distance he could see his home, nothing was heard in there, so he assumed that both Ches and his mother were asleep.

Before knocking on the door, he took a moment to regulate his breathing, since he had run for more than ten minutes. His hands went to his knees and he stayed in that position until his heart stopped beating fast.

"Here we go." the blond muttered.  
He walked slowly to the door of the motorhome, raising his fist uncertainly. He closed his eyes and a faint "knock knock" sounded at the door. No one attended. He tried again, nothing yet. He went on like that for a while because he didn't want to make too much noise. It was at the last attempt that the door was finally opened.

"Mmmhh... who the fuck is here at this hour?" Let your neighbor sleep, dammit!"

Ches looked as disastrous as Glam. His already disheveled hair was tangled and much worse than usual. Although his clothes were still the same as he usually wore, he wasn't wearing his typical jacket.

The blonde looked at him seriously, without knowing what to say. Nerves wouldn't let him speak, so he just stood there waiting for Ches to notice that.

"Uh... wait, Glam?" He stopped rubbing his eyes and they blinked repeatedly. "Dude, what the hell are you doing? Don't you know what time is it? You should go home, it's raining!"

That last sentence made the blue-eyed boy's gaze drop. How funny, like if he could go home.

"Hey... is everything okay?" His hand rested on the blond's wet shoulder.

"There's no room for me in that place, not anymore. I do not intend to return," Glam said curtly. "I have dishonored my entire family."

"What do you mean by that? Glam..."

"I mean they discovered me, Ches," he interrupted. "The hiding places, my diary... the model. They have found out everything. And there is no turning back."  
An awkward silence penetrated the atmosphere between the two. Glam was silent while Ches was searching for the right words. He had a hunch that this was going to happen, so it didn't surprise him much. However, what could he do? Looking at his friend carefully he realized that he had been crying, his reddish eyes betrayed him. His suit was drenched in the rain and had been covered in dirt and mud.

The brown-haired guy was about to say something, until his friend laid his back on the motorhome right next to the door, dropping to the ground.

"I can't forget it..." the blue-eyed teen lowered his sleeve exposing those scars, it was the first time he had shown them to the other.

Ches took a deep breath after seeing the wounds, then asked:

"Man... did you... did you do that?"

"No. These marks you see were made by my father with a ruler. When I made a mistake or did something he didn't like, I received a hit from him."

He didn't say anything else. Ches's dark eyes remained fixed on the cuts, staring at him in disbelief. He knew that the blonde came from a wealthy and strict family, but he never thought that he received this type of physical abuse. He cursed himself, all this time he could have helped him... Or at least tried to get him out of that horrible family.

He sat down next to him, offering him a sincere smile. He didn't want Glam to feel bad, he wanted to let him know that he would support him no matter what.

"I get it, you know. There are scars one can never forget," He paused slightly to make sure Glam heard him. "My father... also left a scar on me. Not physical, but emotional. It has taken me long years of suffering to bear with the pain, there are times when I didn't know what would happen to my mother or me, until I was convinced of one thing."

Glam shook his head, implying that he could continue, and spoke again.

"The scars, as much as they hurt, are proof that the pain is finally over. You don't have to suffer for them, Glam." He turned to look the aforementioned in the eye. "I'm here by your side. You can stay with me."

"... You don't know how glad I am to hear that."

Glam's hands went up to his face, he was embarrassed that Ches saw him cry.

Instantly, without even thinking about it, the brown-haired hugged him. They stayed like this for a while until the blonde spoke a few broken words at the same time as he sobbed.

"What's your mother going to think of me staying?"

"Oh, her... I don't know, I didn't think about it."

"Ches!" the blue-eyed chided.

The boy with brown strands gave a few laughs when he heard how the blonde began to scold him as he used to. In his opinion, Glam looked adorable when he got mad.

"There, there. I know something will occur to me," He moved his hands to reassure him, sometimes he was so exaggerated. Also, didn't he go looking for him for help? How strange he was. "Everything will be alright. Now get that ass of yours up and get in! I will not bear to be in the rain for so long."

"Okay."

Ches waited for Glam to enter the motorhome, closing the door behind him.


End file.
